


Poco convencional

by bestofchameron



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofchameron/pseuds/bestofchameron





	Poco convencional

-Ring, ring!

“Oh dios, otra vez ese estúpido despertador”. Estiré mi mano derecha para presionar al botón de apagar alarma, pero, sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue tirar al suelo el vaso de agua que había dejado ayer por la noche en la mesilla. 

\- Holy Shit!

Me incorpore en la cama frotándome los ojos con fuerza, sentía que mis ojos estaban pegados con pegamento, me ardían sobre todo cuando intente abrirlos y el sol me miró de cara. Cuando por fin pude empezar a ver algo, decidí que ya era hora de salir de la cama o llegaría tarde al trabajo. Me estiré perezosamente mientras caminaba al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha para despejarme y comenzar el día en condiciones, o al menos intentarlo.  
Cuando salí de la ducha, me dirigí a la cocina a tomarme mi café con leche de todas las mañanas, mientras estaba sentado en una de las banquetas de la isla central, me di cuenta del día que era y sonreí para mis adentros, como se me podía haber olvidado este día tan especial.  
Llegue más tarde de lo previsto al hospital, pero bueno, tampoco es que importase, eso de ser el jefe del departamento de diagnósticos tenía sus ventajas, podía llegar más tarde si quería, al menos eso es lo que había hecho House durante todos esos años. No es que quisiera parecerme a él, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero también me merecía un descanso de vez en cuando. Solo esperaba que la Dra. Addams, la Dra. Park y el Dr. Winnick estuviesen ya con la paciente. 

Entre en el hospital y en vez de dirigirme al departamento de diagnósticos gire por el pasillo de la izquierda, había algo que tenía que hacer antes. Apenas dos minutos después ya estaba en mi destino, sonreí cuando la vi concentrada intentando revisar un montan de papeles, me acerque sigilosamente por detrás y le rodee la cintura con los brazos depositando un suave beso en su cuello. 

\- ¡Muchas felicidades, amor! – sentí como se retorcía en mis brazos y me apartaba ligeramente- ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche para celebrar tu cumpleaños? -le aparte un mechón de la cara para poder verla bien-

\- Robert, no puedes seguir haciendo esto -se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme- estamos divorciados desde hace 5 años…no podemos seguir actuando como si siguiésemos casados -suspiró pesadamente, sabía que esto era duro para ella, también lo era para mí, pero tenerla aquí era lo único que me motivaba a seguir, desde la muerte de House, la única luz era ella y lo sabía- Hablamos de esto detenidamente cuando te dije que Foreman me había vuelto a ofrecer mi antiguo puesto, dijimos que mantendríamos las cosas profesionalmente y te puedo asegurar que ninguna pareja divorciada van a cenar juntos

\- Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que no somos una pareja divorciada convencional -esto le estaba empezando a molestar, nunca habían sido una pareja convencional y no entendía porque actuaba así ahora. ¿Acaso se estaba viendo con alguien? Sinceramente, esperaba que no fuese así, no sabría qué hacer si se diese el caso- ninguna pareja tiene sexo en una sala de examen después de firmar los papeles del divorcio. Nuestra relación ha sido poco convencional desde el principio, ya lo sabias. De todas formas, no sé porque te molestas, ¿acaso estás viendo a alguien? – sé que estaba siendo paranoico, pero tenía que saberlo, me merecía saberlo-

Sabía que la había cagado en el instante en que me miro a los ojos y vi en ellos una profunda decepción, estaba actuando como un marido celoso y ni siquiera estábamos juntos, no me dio tiempo a decir nada, porque cuando me quise dar cuenta ella había desaparecido. Note las miradas de las enfermeras de urgencias, las enfermeras más jóvenes siempre me miraban con deseo, con ganas de acostarse conmigo y muchas veces me daban ganas de hacerlo, hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie, estaba intentando aguantar porque quería impresionar a Allison, pero ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. Definitivamente la había perdido y mucho más después de la metedura de pata que acababa de hacer.  
Cabreado me dirigí rápidamente al departamento, ya eran las 10:00 tendría que llevar más de media hora ahí, aunque mi cabeza realmente no estaba para escuchar los problemas de alguien más, era mi trabajo, así que, lo único que podía hacer era poner buena cara ante mis empleados y centrarme en lo que más me gustaba hacer en la vida, diagnosticar, más tarde me ocuparía de Allison y de su enfado.

Llevaba todo el mañana ocupado al teléfono, por un lado, había llamado al restaurante favorito de Allison para hacer una reserva, quizá estuviese arriesgando mucho, ya que ni siquiera sabía si al final Allison iba a acceder a ir conmigo, a mitad de mañana baje a cafetería a por un sándwich y aproveche a pasarme por urgencias para ver si la veía, pero la encontré muy ocupada, así que decidí que era mejor no molestarla. Durante la comida, llame a la floristería “Jules” para encargar un ramo de lirios, sabía que eran sus favoritos, les mande que se lo enviaran al hospital, para que ella los viera antes de irse a casa.

Cuando quedaban apenas quince minutos para que Allison saliese de trabajar, entre distraídamente en el vestuario de médicos y espere pacientemente con la taquilla abierta a que llegase. No se exactamente cuando tiempo pasó hasta que sentí como entraba y me tense brevemente, tenia miedo de que me tirase las flores a la cara, de hecho, era más que probable que eso es lo que sucediese, ni siquiera me había mirado al entrar, me apoye en mi taquilla descaradamente, no me quería perder la expresión de su cara cuando viese las flores y la tarjeta.

-Está bien Robert, ¡una cena! -sonreí como un tonto cuando me miro con una sonrisa, sin duda había acertado de pleno con las flores y sobre todo con el mensaje de la tarjeta “not stolen”-

-Genial!, te recojo a las ocho en tu casa, ponte guapa -le guiñe un ojo seductoramente- bueno, más de lo que ya eres, si es que puedes -antes de irme y dejarla allí para darla su espacio, me acerque a ella y la di un casto beso sin darla tiempo a contestarme nada me marche a mi casa con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara-


End file.
